The use of natural products, including proteins, is a well known method of controlling many insect pests. For example, endotoxins of Bacillus thuringiensis (B.t.) are used to control both lepidopteran and coleopteran insect pests. Genes producing these endotoxins have been introduced into and expressed by various plants, including cotton, tobacco, and tomato. There are, however, several economically important insect pests that are not susceptible to B.t. endotoxins. One such important pest is the cotton boll weevil. There is also a need for additional proteins which control insects for which B.t. provides control in order to manage any development of resistance in the population.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide proteins capable of controlling insects, such as boll weevil and lepidopterans, and genes useful in producing such proteins. It is a further object of the present invention to provide genetic constructs for and methods of inserting such genetic material into microorganisms and plant cells. It is another object of the present invention to provide transformed micro-organisms and plants containing such genetic material.